A traffic delineator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,941 includes a cylinder and a base, and the base has a hole for the cylinder body to fit in to let the traffic delineator to stand stably on a road. Further, a handle is provided on the cylinder for carrying the traffic delineator, and a signal lamp, a sign, or the like can be inserted in a hole in the handle. In addition, the outer smooth surface has reflective sheets stuck thereon, and a channel formed as a grip for portability. Moreover, the cylinder has a flange extending outward to be pressed by the base to keep the cylinder stably on the ground.
Another traffic delineator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,788 includes a barrel, and a lip formed in the lower end and a base. The base has an overhand, so the lip of the barrel sticking in the overhand to combine the barrel with the base together.
Another traffic delineator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,369 B1 includes a cylinder and a base. The base has a hole for the cylinder to fit in to let the traffic delineator to stand stably on the ground. The cylinder has a T-shaped handle for carrying, and the handle has a hole for installing a signal lamp or the like.
Another traffic delineator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,262 includes a cylindrical post and a supplemental support panel having a hole for the cylindrical post to fit therein to enable the traffic delineator to stand stably on the ground.
Another delineator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,118 includes a barrel with a lip in its lower end and a base. The base has an overhand, so the lip can stick in the overhand of the base for combining the barrel with the base.
One more traffic delineator in U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,668 includes a cylinder and a base made of a recycled heavy tire having a center hole for the cylinder to fit therein to let the traffic delineator to stand stably on the ground.
The conventional traffic delineators referred to above generally have the cylinder or the barrel and the base separately fabricated and then combined together. So the cylinder or the barrel is liable to separate from the base in carrying or transporting to cause troubles, and moreover, they are impossible to be stacked one by one to save space for storing, transporting or packing.